Holy TARDIS You Killed Edward Cullen!
by RagxxDoll
Summary: So this was written as a joke, basically for my bestie robin. this is my first DW fic!


**Title: **Holy TARDIS You Killed Edward Cullen!

**Author: **Hauntedbecomeshunted/Lacey Richardson

**Fandom: **Doctor Who

**Paring: **Ten/Rose Tyler

**800 Word Drabble/One Shot.**

"Where are we?" Rose Tyler asked the Doctor once the TARDIS landed (quite poorly.) The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and opened his mouth, but then shut it right after.

"I... don't know…" he admitted. Rose glared at the Doctor. At the moment, Rose reminded the Doctor of her mother, Jackie *shudders*.

"You should really get better at your dates, Doctor." Rose looked in a mirror, touching her porcupine hair. "And driving this thing."

"Oi, I've only been driving for a few months and I do my best!" the Doctor yelled. Rose smiled and attempted to flatten her hair.

"Nine hundred years and you can't drive the TARDIS when you regenerate." Rose mumbled.

"We are in present time Forks, Washington… where do I know that from Rose?" he asked, scratching his head. Rose frowned miserably and whined;

"It's from that dreadful book _Twilight _I hope the Cullen's aren't real…" Rose perked up. "Are we here to kill them?" Rose said hopeful.

"Maybe…" the Doctor mused. _If you makes you happy, then yes. _He thought. Rose giggled and clapped her hands. The Doctor smiled and grabbed her hand. On first step, the TARDIS tipped over, like it was on something. Rose looked at the Doctor and frowned.

"What did you land on, Doctor?" she asked him. The Doctor shook his head, refusing to believe that he has that much trouble landing the TARDIS.

"I didn't land on anything, Rose Tyler!" he said, offended, as he opened the door to the rain ridden town of Forks.

"God, its even worse then that woman described it." Rose mumbled. The Doctor looked back at her and smiled, jumping out of the TARDIS. He bent a little to grab Rose's hand, but stopped when he looked down.

Below the TARDIS, head half cut off was a sickly pale sparkling… thing. The Doctor didn't think it was a man, after all **men don't sparkle.**

"Rose…" he said in a wary voice.

"What did you do, Doctor?" Rose asked, jumping down on her own, ignoring the Doctor. Rose looked in his direction then started laughing.

"What's so funny, Rose?" he asked.

"Holy TARDIS, you killed Edward Cullen!" Rose exclaimed. She kissed the Doctor. "Doctor, you're brilliant!!!" She yelled.

"Oh… my… god! What have you done?!" An annoying voice yelled from behind them. Rose and the Doctor turned around. A bland brunette was standing there, hand clasped over her mouth. Bella Swan… ugk.

"He watched the _Wizard of Oz_ last night. Although, I must say, I think I like his version better." Rose said, smiling.

"You killed my boyfriend!" Bella yelled.

"You'll thank us in the end." Rose replied.

"I'm calling the cops!" Bella laughed. Doctor and Rose looked at each other and started laughing.

"And tell them what? That a fifties police box landed on your _sparkling _boyfriend cut off his head and it was DRIVEN by two British people? They'll think you loony and lock you in a loony bin!" The Doctor spoke for the first time. Bella opened her, but then shut it again (good Bella! Couldn't you have done that in _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and_ _Breaking Dawn?!). _They had a point.

"I'm calling Carlisle!" Bella countered.

"Do I have to mention the Loony Bin again?" the Doctor asked, shaking his head. Bella opened her mouth, but then shut up. "Come on Rose, I think our job is done." he grabbed Rose and pulled her towards the TARDIS.

"Wait, we might have to kill the rest of them too!" Rose fought. The Doctor looked back at Rose, shocked. "Can we at least go to La Push and take Jacob with us!" He tilted his head at her.

"Rose! Remember when we had Rickey with us!?"

"His name is Mickey!"

"Seriously? Mmm…"

"Alice---" Bella's voice broke through. "Yeah your never gonna believe what happened!" Rose looked at the Doctor in fear.

"Let's get out of here!" She yelled, running into the TARDIS.

"What about Jacob?" the Doctor asked.

"I just remembered he's a werewolf! Come on!" Rose pulled him into the TARDIS.

"You wanted to bring a werewolf with us?!" the Doctor yelled.

"Come on!" She screamed at him. The Doctor shut the doors to the TARDIS and looked at Rose. "Don't, just get this thing out of Forks. Now!"

--

"A fifties police box on Edward! I'm serious!" Bella yelled, pulling Alice to the 'crime scene'

"Bella, there's nothing there except Edward's dead body." Alice said, unemotional. Bella turned and frowned.

"What---Alice it was there!" Bella screamed.

"For all I know, you killed him and blamed a police box." Alice said. Bella shook her head and blinked like she had tourettes "Hey, I should kill you then! With Edward gone, there's no more need to pretend I like you."

Gulp.


End file.
